write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Robo Boys vs The Power Puff Girls
Intro WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU CAN THINK OF!! Pre-Fight In Townsvile The Robo Boys were attacking black hydra. Boom said “Take that!” They defeated him and Boom said “Finally but where’s Virus he was the one with the hydra ring...?” At The Power Puff Girls House Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup getting ready to go the beach . Suddenly the phone began rigging and Blossom got up and got the phone. “Yes mayor?” “*gasp* Right away sir!” They flew to the area where the Robo Boys are peacefully. They all had a conversation to each other. Blossom: Hands up evil robots! Boom: What Who are you? *turns his head to face Blossom* Blossom: We’re! PPGS: THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! Rob: Ya don’t need to shout it! *flies into the air* Bubbles: You’re mean! Blossom: Yeah... Buttercup: Shut up you dumb pieces of metal! Boom: Really now? Rob: SHUT UP! *gets in Buttercups face* Bom: Whats happening!? Boom: These spoiled brats are insulting us and Rob is getting mad... Blossom: Hey! Rob: Ohhh Shut it! Buttercup: Grrrrr.....I HATE YOU!!!! Rob punched Buttercup into a building which caused Buttercups nose to bleed. Boom: Oh my gosh... Rob: TAKE THAT DUMB LITTLE GIRL! Bom: Ohh that seems fun! Buttercup: Ohhh it’s on! Bubbles: Yeah! Blossom: Bring it on! Boom Gave clear introductions to his robo brothers. Boom: Rob go for the green one, Bom go for the blue one and I’ll get the red one! SHOWTIME! Blossom ran at Boom Who kicked her into the air. He then took aim with his arm cannon and began pelting her with neon lasers. Bom then kicked Bubbles hundreds of times. Rob quickly uppercutted Buttercup and beam her to the ground then he began punching her with all his force thousands of times basically at the speed of light. Buttercup then kicked Rob into the air Rob then charged back down and punched her into the ground making a huge crater to form. Blossom yelled in pain bdfore charging at Boom and delivered a punch to his face knocking him back. He grabbed a car and smashes it into Blossom. Bubbles punched Bom into a building. Bom then headbutts her causing her to cry. Buttercup then kicked Rob and fired her laser eyes at him. Rob fired his laser eyes back at hers and they both collided. Bom started beating the crap out of Bubbles. Blossom tried to punch Boom. Boom dodged and then fired a rocket at Blossom that hit her launching her back into the air. He then flew back into the air and he began smashing her to the ground. Blossom then ran over and grabbed Bubbles and Buttercup Suddenly they all fused. Sisterhood ran at them Boom decided to activated his super cannon arm. Rob did the same and Bom came and did it too. They all fired a laser at them Sisterhood saw it and they had to defuse. The PPG Then had to summon Dynamo. The Robo Boys then summoned the giant Robo man and they both charged at each other ready for the final fight. Robo man quickly delivered a kick to Dynamo who flew back and grabbed Robo Man and threw him into the moon. Robo Man then headbutts her into space. They both collide causing planets to fly away from them. Robo Man quickly punched Dynamo back fo Earth where they land. Robo Man came down and put one of his feet onto Dynamo’s stomach. Dynamo struggled but Giant Robo Man put his foot down more causing them inside to scream. Giant Robo Man then yelled “Surrender or else...” Giant Robo Man looked down and calmly began putting more pressure onto Dynamo‘s stomach. Suddenly the bot cracked in half. Sisterhood formed again and charged at Giant Robo Man. Giant Robo Man kicked her away and pulled out the sword of light and began slicing Sisterhood Who blocked it barley. Robo Man quickly kicked Sisterhood into space. He flew towards them and began slicing them causing Sisterhood to yell in pain suddenly Robo Man began firing rockets at Sisterhood Who dodged and punched Giant Robo Man. They were quickly separated and Boom flew out and used his headset to trap them in one spot. “Got them!” Robo Man quickly rises his sword of light into the air and a ball of fire grew. Blossom struggled but was electrocuted as she moved. Buttercup began punching the force field but was electrocuted. Bubbles screamed in fear as the fireball grew bigger. Boom quickly let go and activated his proton shield for the PPG that were hit by the huge wave of heat didn’t die they just got horrible sunburns. Rob quickly flew out and smiled looking at the sunburnt Power Puff Girls. Boom saw and quickly covered Bom’s eyes and he looked away himself. Rob then grabbed all the PPG and threw them into the city of Townsville and he began punching them hundreds of thousands of times making them scream in pain since he was punching their sunburns. He then flew Into The forest and grabbed three beehives he then threw them at the PPG the bees then sting them and causing them to scream in pain. Rob then punches them more in anger he then beat them and then decided to finally grab them and slam them into a car. This caused an explosion which launched Rob away, Rob saw blood come from the destroyed car “Don't underestimate us!” AfterMath Boom, Rob, and Bom fly away back to their town where they have to fight a monster. While the Power Puff Girls bodies are found by Hyper Virus who laughs as he picks their bodies up and takes them to his lab to make them his cyborg slaves. Results The winner of this fight is.....Robo Boys! Winners: Robo Boys * + Basically everything * - Can’t fuse with each other, Losers: PPG * + Can fuse * - Basically everything Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:OC vs Character Category:Completed battles